beast_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Starscream
Starscream is a trecheous Air Commander Decepticon and the new leader of a new third faction called the Terrorcons. History After the Great War After Prime fused himself with Primus's spark to save all of Cybertron, Megatron, seeing the error of his ways, disbanded the Decepticons, in honoring a sacrifice as great as what Optimus had done. Starscream therefore went to Darkmount to take his own rightful place as Decepticon ruler, only for Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx to arrive looking to settle scores with him. The New Great War Starscream's ghost traveled through time and space back to the present Earth, where he possessed Justin's body during an electrical storm. He ingratiated himself with Megatron, claiming that he had been destroyed by Unicron while protecting the Decepticon leader Megatron. After leading a successful raid on the Axalon and capturing Aelita, he was left in command of the captured Maximal ship, along with Scorponok and Blackarachnia—the latter having sufficiently impressed Starscream by seeing through his historical deception that he took her on as a "protégé". When the defeated Maximals surrendered to him, he took Dinobot, Optimus Primal, and Justin hostage and ordered the remaining Maximals to attack the Darksyde. Scorponok objected, but he was very forcefully overruled. Shortly after the attack began, Justin and the two captive Maximals broke out and drove the Predacons out of the Axalon and saving Aelita. Starscream fled, pursued by Primal, and abandoned Blackarachnia to her fate. After a spirited chase, Primal cornered Starscream at an Energon deposit, paralyzing him. As he tried to bargain his way out of his predicament, his vengeful ex-partner Blackarachnia detonated the energon, blowing Waspinator to scrap and forcing Starscream's spark out of his body. Waspinator was restored back to normal by Megatron, and Blackarachnia explained her betrayal as an attempt to find Starscream's true motives, and at that point, Megatron pardoned her. However, no one suspected that it was all part of a plan to something much bigger. Starscream had set up a lab in an abandoned Romanian castle, along with the stolen blank protoform. Adrifted once more, the lab enables him to possess the protoform while it scanned a bat thus reviving him and giving him a new body, vowing vengeance against both Maximals and Predacons alike. Appearance Robot Mode His new Predacon body is a lanky but strong looking male frame body. His primary colors are dark brown and metallic gray. The bat's head becomes his chest, with the ears stretched out to sharp points to his shoulders and back. The bat wings are folded to his back, making them into a makeshift cape, with a rocket engine sticking out to give him his old hunched look from his G1 frame. The bat legs extend into humanoid arms with the hands having long clawed fingers. His legs are grey, having a samurai thigh guard on both thighs and the rear. The greaves are brown with sharp knee points, and the feet extend to boot tips with the heel a sharp point used for stabbing. The head is dark brown with metallic gray pointy bat ears on the side with vents on the sides, and a sharp point where the eyes meet the point of the nose. The faceplate is metallic gray, with a pointy chin, and red eyes. Beast Mode His beast form is a dark brown vampire bat and later becomes a mechanical Transmetal bat. Vehicle Mode His Vehicle mode slightly resembles a F-16 Fighting Falcon. Personality A patient and polite schemer. Starscream’s extremely volatile personality means he’s not adept at hiding his true intent. Fortunately, he’s prone to panic, cowardice and bombastic gestures, meaning that it’d take exceptional circumstances for Starscream to actually manage to get behind him to shove the knife. He may be a scientist, but no one’s quite sure. Skills/Abilities Gallery SS 001.jpg|Step aside, Megatron. Starscream's true villainy SS 003.jpg|Decepticons Attack! SS 005.png|Starscream wearing his favorite suit: the Apex Armor SS 004.jpg SS 002.jpg SS 006.png SS 008.jpg SS 007.jpg|Please, no. NOT JERRY SPRINGER SS 009.jpg|Starscream: Lord of the Dance Predaking.jpg|Starscream's Executioners SS 010.jpg|Guh? SS 011.jpg|Crazy Starscream SS 012.jpg|Why are you looking at me like that? Trivia Category:Decepticons Category:Villains Category:Cybertronian